


Lilac Afternoons

by katherynmae



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 15:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3696758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katherynmae/pseuds/katherynmae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joan calls Vera to her office one afternoon to have an important conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lilac Afternoons

**Author's Note:**

> This one is dedicated to Elizabeth (the lovely CallMeGovernor on Twitter) because without her, I wouldn't have written all these lovely FreakyTits stories.

Pacing back and forth, Vera Bennett had to crinkle her nose at the sight in front of her. She wasn’t exactly disgusted at what she saw, but it was enough to make her shudder as the women of H Block dug their hands through the freshly delivered manure. It had been a bit of a surprise that morning when a dump truck had pulled up to the gates of the correctional center, the driver insisting that he had received a call the night before about delivering a truck load for the flower boxes. Per regulation, Vera had insisted that every inch of the manure be sifted through, but now in the fading afternoon sunlight, the manure had been checked and double checked to ensure it was allowed. 

Somewhere in the middle of it all, Liz Birdsworth sat among the uprooted flowers that had been removed from the bed and she held onto one of the newest additions to the garden. After much begging and pleading, along with Vera’s insistence that the request wouldn’t be denied, Liz had found herself in front of Joan Ferguson’s desk, asking for a new variety of plants to add to the boxes. Of course, it had taken Vera’s persuasion after their chat to convince Joan that it was in fact time to allow Liz to head up a new gardening project once more, and she had succeeded. 

“Hey Bennett!” Calling across the garden, one of the newer officers, Melissa Taylor, waved her hands over as she made her way across the yard. The afternoon sun shone in her eyes as she sidestepped a few of Liz’s plants and she paused briefly to readjust one of the piles of sunflowers. She had been a welcome addition after Fletcher’s death, bringing a much needed lighthearted, go-getter attitude to the ranks. 

“Taylor.” Vera nodded as the younger officer stepped up besides her and she paused, “I must say, I never see enough of you where you seem to do best.” She mean the words as complement, as Melissa Taylor seemed to blend in seamlessly with the crowds, knowing exactly what was needed and when throughout the prison. “Good to see you out here.” 

Laughing, Melissa gave a small shrug, and she blinked at her fellow officer, “I actually came out here to get you.” She paused, her brow furrowing a bit in confusion as as she relayed her message aloud. “I saw Governor Ferguson in the halls just now, she said that she needs to see you in her office about something. She seemed like it was urgent but you’d best go now before she comes looking for you.” 

Vera’s cheeks tinged pink at the mention of Joan, the rest of the officers, along with the board, were entirely clueless about their romantic involvement and she nodded. “I probably should.” Letting out a sharp, forced laugh, Vera found that nervousness was easily playable in front of the newer officers. “I don’t think I want to get Ferguson on my bad side.” _Or maybe I do_. She added quietly to herself, having to admit that Joan always seemed a bit more playful when they were alone and she was stressed. 

“Well then _go_.” Urging her on her way, Melissa Taylor shifted to take her place in the yard, “Ferguson set me out her to find you so you’d better get.” She shooed Vera off with another wave of her hands, and as Vera turned, she was already instructing the women to begin returning the plants to the boxes and prepare to finish for the afternoon. 

Making her way back through the prison hallways towards the offices, Vera ran a finger nervously through her hair. She knew that there would come a time when she and Joan _did_ have to reveal their relationship to the board in order to maintain that she wasn’t receiving any special favors. Of course, she giggled to herself at that, any special favors she received from Joan had nothing to do with their professional relationship and everything to do with their romantic one. Letting out a long sigh, she found herself walking almost headlong into the closed door of Joan’s office. 

“Oof.” Mumbling to herself, Vera rapped her knuckles sharply against the door and she found her mind racing as she tried to figure out why on Earth she was needed so urgently. As Joan’s voice echoed from behind the door, Vera breathed out a sigh of relief as she pushed open the door. “You called?” 

“I did.” Looking up from her desk, a smile spread across Joan’s features as she stood, “I’m surprised that Ms. Taylor didn’t question why I insisted that I see you right away.” As she stepped in front of Vera, she bent to press a tender kiss to her lips and she wrapped the shorter woman in her arms, “How has your day been?” Holding Vera seemed to be one of the few things that made her days race by, along with the thought that the two of them would be able to return to their home together each evening, and she kissed her lightly once again. 

Vera mumbled softly from where she rested her head on Joan’s chest, always and forever amused with their height difference and she grinned. “It’s been _unusually_ calm today, but Birdsworth seems to have gotten the women excited about replanting the flower boxes.” She breathed another relaxed sigh, enjoying being held and she craned her neck to meet Joan’s gaze, “How is _your_ day going?” 

Joan released Vera from her grasp, stepping back to smile warmly at her and she nodded slowly, “Busy. The board has been questioning why the garden project isn’t to the same scale that it was before.” She let out a small snort of disdain and gave a shrug, “I guess they didn’t realize that the officers from Walford were responsible for bringing contraband into the prison for the women.” 

“You know it wouldn’t have happened if Doyle stayed out of the project.” Vera had to inject her two cents into the conversation, knowing that they didn’t have a reason to have denied Franky a spot as long as one was available. “It’s over and done with though, why do they care?” She knew why the board cared and why every move that Joan made was being questioned, but she didn’t bother to voice it aloud. “But that can’t be it. The board has been on your for the past seven months, something has changed.” 

Nodding, Joan shoved her hands into the pockets of her jacket and she dropped into one of the two chairs in front of her desk, motioning for Vera to sit besides her. She glanced to where a bouquet of lilacs sat on her desk besides her computer screen and she reached up to touch the petals. “The flowers you brought me look beautiful.” The both of them knew that they were taking a calculated risk displaying the flowers so publicly in Joan’s office, after all, Vera had brought them through the front doors like always and the majority of the officers had seen her with them. But it was a step in the direction that they needed to begin to go in. “There is one more thing.” 

“Oh?” Eyebrow arched, Vera reached to grab Joan’s hand in her own and she blinked at her, trying to read the expression on her face. “What else is going on? Does it have something to do with the board? Are you going to them about our relationship? Did someone say something to them? Are we going to be observed again? Is there something important about to happen?” 

“My dear.” Joan had to laugh softly at Vera’s concern, “If something was going to happen with Wentworth, you would know by now. You are my deputy for more than just the fact that we’re together, you know.” She ran her fingers over the back of Vera’s hand and she sighed, “It has nothing to do with the board, or anyone at Wentworth, so I don’t want you to worry about that.” 

“But it’s _something_.” Vera knew that Joan wouldn’t have pulled her from her post for no new reason at all and she blinked at her, clearly confused. “What’s going on?” 

Joan shifted in her seat and she had to sigh before she met Vera’s gaze. “There is something I wanted to talk to you about my love. But it’s something, that well, it will change a few things once I mention it to you.” She reached into her pocket, pulling out a small black velvet box and she set it on the desk between them. “I know many couples don’t do this at work, nor do they make such a small ordeal about it, but I couldn’t find the right words to do this.” Pausing, she waited until Vera had torn her gaze from the small box and she reached for her hands, enveloping them in hers. 

“I love you Vera and most couples spend far more time together before taking this step, but I’m sure of enough to know we can do this together. You’re the most incredible woman I have ever known and I want to make it certain that you’re going to be by my side for the rest of my life. Even when I’ve given you a million reasons to doubt me, you’ve stood by my side every step of the way, ensuring that you’re there for me. You and I - well - I’ve never been so sure of anything else in my life.” She let out a sigh, finding herself choking up as Vera blinked at her and all she could manage was a smile.

“Are you … proposing to me?” Her voice caught in her throat as well and Vera’s eyes grew wide as Joan pushed the small ring box towards her. “Do you even _need_ to wait for my answer?” Her cheeks grew red as she leaned forwards to press her lips firmly against Joan’s, mumbling against them. “Because my answer is yes.” 

The two of them dissolved into quiet laughs and smiles as they broke their kiss, knowing there would be a proper celebration of their engagement when they got home that evening. As Joan slipped the silver band onto Vera’s finger, the two of them smiled back at each other, their eyes alight with happiness. 

“You know,” Joan held up Vera’s had to admire the ring she had chosen and she laughed softly, “If I do say so myself, I did a fabulous job of choosing a ring for you.” The three diamonds glistened in the fading afternoon sunlight and Joan ran her fingers over the stones, far too focused on the smile on Vera’s lips to find anything more to say. 

“I love you.” Letting out a breath, Vera smiled at the new, added weight to her left hand and she smiled, her eyes shining as she touched the gemstones softly. She didn’t truly care what the ring looked like, though she knew she was bound to get questions from anyone she met that afternoon. “Thank you for making me the happiest woman in the world Joan Ferguson.” Her voice cracked again as she spoke, their words raw with emotion and there was nothing more that needed to be said between the two of them. Their smiles said it all that they were happy and ready to face whatever was thrown at them next. 


End file.
